


back for good

by tsunderestorm



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Akira moves back to Tokyo for the second term of third year, and after Leblanc the first place he visits is Untouchable.





	back for good

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag only because Akira is a third-year student and, while his exact age is ambiguous, this references a relationship beginning before he was “of age”.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were comin’ back?” Iwai asks, boots hitting the floor with a _thump_ as he stands, eyes wide beneath the brim of his cap. Seeing him again makes Akira’s heart jump into his throat: the dark eyes with the crow’s feet wrinkling the corners, the rugged bit of stubble he refuses to shave so he looks tough, the gecko tattoo peeking up over the collar of his coat. Akira hasn’t seen him since March, when Iwai had fastened the gecko to his collar with uncharacteristically gentle hands and told him _don’t be a stranger._

Moreover, Akira hasn’t seen him since March, when he had dragged him down into a kiss that Iwai (for once) didn’t protest, didn’t tell him _we shouldn’t_ or the ever-vague _bad idea, kid_...just licked the seam of Akira’s lips and tasted the desire on his tongue, taken the offer Akira had extended when he’d pried Iwai’s spiny shell open and gotten to know the wonderful man he was. They’ve texted for the past four months, but it’s different - seeing him in person is a rush, the heat between them enough to warm the air conditioning-frigid space of Untouchable with only a glance.

Akira lets the door shut behind him, and for a moment there is only the slowly fading sound of the entry bell. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t told Iwai he was moving back (not that he’d told anyone but Ryuji, really, come to think of it) but he thinks maybe it was his flair for the dramatic, a bid at making a grand entrance and basking in honest reactions from everyone he’d been close to in Tokyo. 

Or maybe it was the fact that it all still felt like a dream. After all, he barely remembers the fight with his parents, the tearful phone call to Sojiro, grabbing the things that mattered and getting on the train like he had the previous year, Tokyo-bound with only one box of belongings. His thoughts are as much a blur as the scenery had been through the train window, the cliffs of his little coastal town turning back into skyscrapers and street lights, and his head's still spinning. 

“What’s this?” Iwai finally asks as he steps around the counter, looking Akira up and down and taking in the familiar plaid pants and crisp black blazer of Shujin Academy. His eyes linger on the number three on his lapel and his hand twitches at his side, hesitating before he reaches out and thumbs over it, disbelieving. If Akira had a school uniform for a new year, Iwai knows, that meant...shit, it meant he was _back._

“My uniform,” Akira answers cheekily. “You only saw it - what, every other day last term?”

“You damn well know what I mean, punk,” Iwai grins as he pulls Akira closer with a hand at the small of his back, remembering in a rush the way the punk always molds to him, catlike and clingy and _cute_. 

Iwai leans down to kiss along Akira’s jaw, nuzzling down into his neck with a heavy sigh. He stops just shy of the gecko pin affixed to the collar of Akira’s turtleneck, smooth enamel against his lips as he mouths against it. “What’s _this_?”

Iwai’s stubble scratches at Akira’s neck and he wrinkled his nose at the feeling, pout giving way to a smile. “Oh, just something some guy gave me...it means something to some…’Iwai’ family?”

Iwai growls, nipping at the patch of sensitive skin beneath Akira’s ear. “Watch it, brat,” he cautions. “That’s my family you’re talkin’ about.”

“‘s my family too,” Akira murmurs, the words lost to a shuddering sigh as Iwai’s gentle bite turns into a long, slow kiss, lips flesh against his skin. He moans when he sucks, low and needy, melting into Iwai’s embrace.

Iwai laughs, a low rumble against his skin. “You back for good?”

Akira nods and spins, hand at the nape of Iwai’s neck, looking up at him from beneath his lashes, from behind the thick black rims he’s never stopped wearing even if he doesn’t need them and slowly, he nods.

“...yeah,” he says it softly, hesitantly, like he can barely even believe it himself. (In a way, he can’t.) “I am, Mune.”

Iwai tips Akira’s face up to meet his, fingers beneath his chin as he seals their lips together. It’s a kiss full of longing, _welcome back_ and _I missed you_ woven into the way Iwai’s tongue slides against Akira’s, the way the corners of his mouth turn up when Akira gasps softly. Fond, endearing. “In that case, you got your old job back. Get to work.”

He sends Akira off with a dismissive pat on his ass and a wink, unwrapping another cream soda-flavored lollipop as he flops back down on his stool behind the counter. “Love ya.”

Akira sticks his tongue out at him and dashes out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [tsunderestorm](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) on twitter if you'd like to chat!


End file.
